UNO: Destroying Friendships Since Ruben
by taee
Summary: Some of the El Gang play UNO and stuff happens


A/N: I don't own Elsword.

Also, this is for a prompt for an Elsword fanfiction discord server I'm in.

* * *

UNO: DESTROYING FRIENDSHIPS SINCE RUBEN

* * *

"I will not forgive this," Eve says, clenching her fist almost imperceptibly around her final card and glaring at the multiple draw twos, they stack up to eight, that spell out her doom.

"Sorry, Eve," Chung replies absently. He has three cards remaining; two green and one yellow. The current color was yellow.

"We all know you're lying, Mr. Guardian." Ain smiles and flicks a red two on top of Eve's yellow two. "Uno, by the way."

Though her face remains impassive, Chung can see Elesis' rage from the way the tips of her ears turn red and her lips pale. She coolly slides her cards back into a uniform stack and reaches for the deck. It takes her four tries before she gets a red.

"...Elsword," Elesis asks, whipping her head around to her brother, who sits cross-legged on her left. "Do you have a reverse?"

Elsword gives her a wordless thumbs up that means something only the siblings and Ain seem to understand.

The priest's face drains of blood. "Elsword. Please don't-"

"Stop. Hitting. On. My. Brother," Elesis grinds out, burying her fist in the fluffy collar of Ain's coat. It's almost sad how she can lead armies but still can't realize her feelings for him. Even Eve, who can barely even identify emotions, had noticed.

The entire Uno circle seems to lean forward in anticipation as Elsword raises an arm high above his head and his card descends in slow motion.

"Draw four! Blue reverse!" he shouts, and Elesis follows with a spirited, "Draw four! Green draw two!"

"Ten," Ain chokes out, drawing his cards and placing a blue draw two. "Ten."

Chung might feel bad if he wasn't so relieved that it hadn't been him.

"Remind me, why did we decide to play progressive Uno?" Eve asks casually, putting down her cards, and Chung can't agree more as he stares down another draw four, green draw two combo. There went all his hopes for winning.

"...why..?" he croaks. "Eve, what have I ever done to you?"

"Have you forgotten the last turn already?" she asks, tossing her bangs out of her eyes. "Eight cards."

"What else was I supposed to do? Take them-"

"You should've taken them-"

"CHUNG, GO!" the others scream.

Chung drops another green card into the center, causing Rena to sigh in a way meant to induce him to feel guilty. She continuously draws cards, until the fifth card, when she glances at it and freezes.

"...who..," she mumbles. " _WHO SHUFFLED THESE, GODDAMMIT_?" Their resident mom, usually gentle and caring, leaps to her feet and draws her bow, pointing an arrow swirling with green energy at Chung. Ara squeaks from Rena's right. Aisha throws her cards down before grabbing Elsword and teleporting them away.

"It was _you_ , wasn't it?" Rena says to Chung, voice low and thundering.

And then all hell breaks loose.

Chung scrambles to his feet and ducks behind Eve, finding security behind her familiar frame.

"Chung, stay behind me," Eve says, reaching over and putting a reassuring hand on his. Chung feels a surge of warmth for her, until Moby and Remy push the guardian's legs out from under him as the nasod empress throws him over her shoulder with an uncharacteristic battle cry.

He lays stunned on the ground, his girlfriend's hands still holding his wrist and forearm, and her hair floating like a halo around her lovely features.

"Chung, you should've taken those eight cards for me." Eve whispers gently, and in that moment, there is no one else in the world besides the two of them.

"I'm breaking up with you….!" she declares.

His eyes widen and Chung snaps back to reality in time to block Oberon's blade and deflect Rena's arrow. "No, Eve, you're not," he says triumphantly, "because I'm breaking up with you first!"

* * *

A rock digs into Chung's cheek, and the heels of Rena's and Eve's boots press into his back. Over the sound of them high-fiving, he faintly registers Lu and Ciel joining the chaos with fists flying, Add flying after Moby and Remy while shrieking about codes, Elesis and Ain wrestling on the ground, Rose walking over and walking away, Ara fretting over the whole mess and Raven rubbing his temples.

Chung idly wonders how much they'll destroy this time.

* * *

Needless to say, when Rena comes out of her Uno rage, she and Raven ban the game and burn the deck.

* * *

"Elsword, are we seriously doing this again?" Chung hisses to his best friend while said best friend deals out cards for seven. "If you don't remember, Eve and I broke up because of this game."

"It'll be finee. Besides, look at that," Elsword says, jerking his chin to his left, where Elesis and Ain are settling down to play with intertwined hands. "Uno brought them together, it can bring you and Eve back together too. Just take the cards for her this time."

Later, Chung takes the cards (he didn't have a plus two to save himself, but that's a minor detail), and all is good again.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: uhh it's been a while since I wrote stuff? bc i started drawing a lot. i'll try to finish my other stories. someday.


End file.
